In a service delivery environment through Internet-centered public networks, values of all information are generally located on a server side rather than a client side.
Each client (terminal device) is basically a viewer, which browses information on the Internet. Each client issues various requests to obtain information from the Internet, which in return sends back information for the client. It means that all information is collected on the Internet, which offers formulaic information single-directionally. For this reason, it is difficult for manufacturers of terminal devices to create added values for users.
In order to change this circumstance, the server-client relationship must be reversed by inverting the access direction. For a home network connected to the Internet, for example, an environment must be created such that access from the Internet to the home network is initiated, and services are provided by the home network to the Internet.
To achieve this, the internet network needs to be able to uniquely identify each device connected to the home network. Home routing and security problems need also to be resolved. One of the technologies to address this issue is the IPv6 (Internet Protocol version 6).
However, in view of the circumstances regarding the current Japanese carriers and Internet service providers, it can be surmised that a considerable amount of time will have to be expended until the IPv6 becomes widely available. For example, it will take at least 2 to 3 years for the currently available IPv4 to depreciate, and the IPv6 service has just started on a test basis.
In order to achieve an IPv6-enabled network quickly, manufacturers will need to expand their business to include ISP level services, which is very costly and unrealistic.
Furthermore, home network environments vary tremendously with their connection mechanisms varying very widely depending on their carriers and ISP's. Therefore, a new, standardized approach is needed to realize the IPv6 environment by taking into account all these variations.
In view of the above situation, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an Internet connection system which is capable of benefiting from the IPv6 by relatively easy means and in which manufacturers of client devices can create added values for users.